1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to shoe horn systems and methods, and more particularly to a shoe horn apparatus and method with gripping capabilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that it is very inconvenient for most people and very difficult for people with limited trunk movement or other physical limitations to put shoes on using traditional shoe horns. First, people have to reach for the shoes under furniture pieces such as beds or desks. Second, they have to position the shoes near the feet. Third, they have to bend over to place the shoe horn into the shoe. Forth, they often need to bend over to pull the shoe up in order for the feet to slide into the shoe. While the prior art provides some long shoe horns with shafts and handles that may be capable of solving the third problem described above, they are deficient at solving the first two problems, and impotent at solving the fourth problem.
Thus, there is a need for a new and improved shoe horn apparatus and method that solve all the problems described above effectively and conveniently.